My daddy said bad guys
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: like you, Silver, need to be dealt with.


**A/N**: I honestly don't know what my imagination is going through, don't expect the perfect image I wanted. Sweet lordy, just thinking about this is screwing my head over. e.e THIS IS NOT MY OFFICIAL TAKE ON N, MY OTHER FIC WILL DEFINITELY TRY TO GET TO MAINTAIN HIS CHARACTER. Timburr is an Unova region pokémon that carries a chunk of wood with it. And I bet N uses the whole formal "father" thing, but I decided to drop it.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. And because of all my trolling on FF, I sincerely doubt anyone wants my imagination to take over the Pokemon company.  
**Warning**: Violence, language & dark themes. Severe wtf-age.  
**Summary**: like you, Silver, need to be dealt with.

* * *

My daddy said bad guys

* * *

Childhood: the stage in our life we are untainted, unaware of what goes progresses outside the line of playtime. Although, now that I know the injustice pokémon face…and you…being that MAN'S CHILD…

I want you gone.

His blood runs through your veins, he used pokémon for domination. He hurt them; he caused them pain.  
HOW COULD YOU NOT HEAR THEM CRY? Nobody would want to be enslaved, especially pokémon. WHAT PART OF THAT COULDN'T YOU COMPREHEND?

Your blood-red hair and your cold, silver eyes. How ironic for you to be born with silver eyes, I have heard only the wise—WOULD YOU STOP SQUIRMING? Your garb is covered in your own blood; I would rather avoid having to dirty my hand further than needed be. That's right, just _breathe_.

Not that it matters, you should have an idea where this is all heading to.

My father, unlike yours, is striving to make the world a better place. Brutes that uphold the Rocket pride will slowly, but surely, face demise. Perhaps with Giovanni's son, his very precious Silver found dead…hah! There would be no more need to gather those Rocket grunts with such a demonstration. I love how your chest is heaving by my words…ahh yess, keep at it. No, no, no, stop shivering, I'm being gentle at the very least.

_Behave_, yes, _that's right._

"Fuck you, you imaginary king."

Why did you speak. How dare you speak. I NEVER ALLOWED YOU TO SPEAK. YOU WILL LISTEN TO THE KING.

I really hoped I wouldn't have to resort to this, but you left me no choice. Consider this a punishment for your insolence: talking without permission and ridiculing my title. Giving a bright smile to the pokémon beside me, I held out Silver's hand. Timburr's large eyes looked weary about the decision, but I gave it the sweetest "please~"-look I could muster.

Pressing the heel of my shoe on Silver's wrist, I made sure he wouldn't escape. Marvelous, mar~vel~lous. I could feel the floor shake, the bones break,

it made my heart flutter.

Oh how the pokémon brought the chunk of wood, ramming it down straight on Silver's knuckles. I could hear whimpering underneath me, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. I made sure the timburr clearly understood the dire need in the situation and—yes, that's right. Annnnnnd CRACK. Clapping like the little child I thought long died in me, I was almost ecstatic as the pokémon dislocated Silver's arm completely. Ugh, it's somehow gross how the joint is sticking out.

…I hear whimpering again~

Isn't it great, Silver? You get to personally experience the pain a pokémon goes through—wait, who am I kidding? Pokemon go through FAR WORST. Of course, you should know, correct? You trap them, you use them.

Oh, Silver, stop tearing. You barely show any facial expression! Wait, so maybe I'm doing something right your "friends" have yet to achieve! You know, if you were not related to that man, I would have happily welcomed you. That is, if you share the ideals for the future of pokémon as all of Plasma does.

"Eat shit," he seethed, purposely spitting blood on my shoes.

Son of a—

No. Better idea:

I love kissing him, I'll admit that. It's a copper taste, but the more he hates it, the more I know I'm still doing something right. Keep squirming, you're making me_ excited_. Keep in mind I still deeply resent your existence. Well look at this! My fingers fit so right around your lovely white neck, it's a shame I can't leave marks.

You're just not worthy.

Bye, Sil-ver~

_And daddy always told me to eliminate the scum that caused the unhappiness of pokémon everywhere. I didn't know where to start, but I do hope this would begin something beautiful. _  
_Daddy, daddy! With one gone, everyone will be scared. No need to be alarmed, nobody will realize it would be us._  
_Yes, that's right! For pokémon everywhere, we will go through **anything**!_

* * *

**A/N**: WTF. Well, anyway, the episode when Rocket and Plasma battle it off is coming soon and I'm so excited! I personally think N would HATE Silver, for several reasons but too lazy to explain them. If you are confused, join the club. x,x I needed to let this go. Srsly. (For once, GRAMMAR BE DAMNED.)

_**STORY IMAGE INSPIRATION**_: http:(slash)(slash)i54(dot)tinypic(dot)com/28wjg60(dot)png (Just so you know, I so did not draw this. Kudos whoever did~! ;D)


End file.
